


In A Couple Years

by TisBee



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, ellie comes back, see you in a couple of years :), well here's those couple of years :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: The film was begging for this and so was my heart so... basically what it says on the tin
Relationships: Ellie Chu & Paul Munsky, Ellie Chu/Aster Flores
Comments: 11
Kudos: 630





	In A Couple Years

A Couple Of Years Later

Mrs Geselschap had been right. Ellie had... the time of her life in college. She found people like her- people who she could understand. And she _learnt._ She learnt so much. And she wasn't surrounded by so many idiots. Well, there were still plenty of morons, but you would get them everywhere, wouldn't you?

She found herself not so much homesick but... friendsick? Was that a thing? Well, she didn't miss Squahamish, but she missed Paul and her father and... Aster. More than anything. But she threw herself into college life, and began to miss them less and less- not that she didn't miss them, of course she did.

Not that she didn't see her father. But Paul and Aster didn't have much time to visit- but they texted as much as they could and Ellie could live with that.

She wondered about Aster. Would she find someone else at art school?

The train ride back home was somehow worse than when she left. She was scared that everything had changed. She had always been different at home- she knew that would always be true. But what if no one was the same?

What if Aster changed?

Ellie didn't think she had changed all that much. She looked a little older, she cut her hair- not so short that she would become every stereotype- but short enough that she usually kept it loose just past her shoulders.

She felt older too.

Like... like she'd seen things she never would have if she had stayed all her life in one, small town.

That being said, she somehow couldn't wait to be back.

She would be able to see Paul the day after she got back- but Aster hadn't said when she'd be arriving. Ellie hoped it would be soon but... what if Aster didn't want to see her again.

They hadn't exactly promised themselves to one another and Ellie couldn't blame Aster if she... if she fell for someone else.

She was just... so perfect.

How could anyone _not_ fall for her?

She was nearly home, and even those thoughts couldn't ruin her excitement. She wanted to tell Paul all about it- and hear everything he had gotten up to.

Once again, she was sat right next to the window and she stared out of it. She couldn't stop herself from smiling at the thought of Paul running after her train when she left. What a moron. But he was her moron.

Before she had even registered how close she was to home, the train had stopped. Ellie stood up faster then she ever had, grabbing her bags and rushing to get off the train. She knew she had plenty of time. God knew she had seen enough trains come and go.

So of course she got off in time, hands full with bags, and looking around for her father.

Then she saw Aster.

Aster was there.

Waiting for her?

No, surely not.

But she was certainly beaming at someone.

In her direction.

Ellie dropped her bags cleanly on the floor and ran towards her, stopping just short of launching herself into her arms. She tucked her hair behind her ears nervously, trying desperately to not make it awkward.

"You cut your hair." Aster said, still smiling.

Ellie blushed. "I did. Do you... do you like it?"

Aster nodded. "You look older." A moment of realisation seemed to hit her. "Not... not like that! You look nice. Really nice."

"You haven't changed." Ellie said.

They stared at each other for another two seconds, then leaned forward at the same time, foreheads resting against the others.

"Did you find anyone else?" Aster whispered.

"No. I was-" Ellie shook her head. "Did you?"

"I was waiting for you."

So Aster was more brave than Ellie.

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

Ellie paused. "Can I kiss you?"

Aster nodded.

Neither of them noticed Paul nor Ellie's father.

Aster was a better surprise anyway, not that Ellie would ever tell Paul that.


End file.
